Christmas is Spelled L-O-V-E
by Suikun
Summary: This is... well, a cute fic. ^-^ Most people who like AAMRNs will like this one. Short, its true, but not too bad.... I think....


**C****h****r****i****s****t****m****a****s ****i****s**** S****p****e****l****l****e****d**** L****-****O****-****V****-****E****.**

** **

By Suikun

Disclaimer: No, Pokémon doesn't belong to me. If it did, it would be in pieces on the floor. Although everyone who loved Pokémon would surround me day and night… *whacks herself* NO! DON'T THINK THAT! Erm… it belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Enough said.

This is dedicated to my friends at AAML. Happy holidays!

***************

Ash Ketchum, the chocolate eyed, obsidian haired Pokémon trainer sat alone on the hill on some route or another at midnight of Christmas Eve. The chilling wind was biting at him, but despite his thin jacket and black t-shirt, he wasn't really cold. He had a few thoughts that drifted repeatedly into his head as he quietly stargazed.

Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight. I bet Mist would like them… she loves romantic things. I wish she would come up here. I wonder what she wants for Christmas… oh, my god! I forgot to get her a present! He shook his head angrily at himself. I can't believe I forgot to get a present for the most important person in my life. I bet she got me something, too. How can I show her I didn't mean to forget? She'll be angry at me. I know it. Yet, I want her to be happy… I want her to be in my arms… Why aren't I afraid of that thought? I've been so scared of telling her, for a few years now…but I'm not scared now. Why? Why have I been running from love for the past years? I guess… I guess I can tell her. Tomorrow. With that thought, he stopped thinking and watched the stars pivot while blocking out the thoughts he had gotten stuck in his mind for the past few minutes.

Misty yawned gently and sat up in her sleeping bag. She looked up sleepily and saw Ash's silhouette on the hill and decided to go give him her Christmas present now. She knew he'd be pleased… it was just the thing he'd like. She smiled to herself as she pulled the wrapped present from her red backpack with the anxious suspense of seeing the look on his face. Ash Ketchum… that name would drive her to the end of the earth if **he **was there… She stepped into his tracks that he left when climbing the hill and she hummed a tune she had sung for what had seemed forever nightly. "And to say that, I love you…" she whispered to herself in a state of ecstasy. She snuck up behind him the jumped down next to him, the present in her lap. "Hello Ash. What are you doing up at this time?" she asked him curiously. He mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say?" she questioned.

"I'm just… thinking," he murmured quietly.

"About what?" asked Misty, her head tilted slightly so she could glimpse into his deep brown eyes.

"…nothing. Really," he answered, adding the 'really' to convince her.

"Are you sure?" she asked mischievously.

"Yes!" he snapped back. "Trust me!"

"Fine then," Misty tried to retort, looking like a slightly hurt puppy with large eyes. Ash wanted to snatch her and hug her, but he resisted. Instead, he saw the present on her lap and decided to change the topic.

"What's in the box?" he wondered.

"Don't **you** want to know?!" she teased playfully. "Well, Mister Pokemon Master, I'm not telling you!"

"C'mon, Misty!" he whined, imitating her playfulness. "I'm your best friend! Can't you tell me **everything**?"

_I wish I could…_she thought as an answer, but said in reality, "Yeah, my best friend who got to be mine cuz he broke my bike!" she reminded him with a giggle.

"Wa!" he exclaimed. "Not fair!"

"I don't care!" she pretended to protest, sticking her tongue at him, even though he couldn't see it well in the darkness.

"Awwwww, Mist, can you PLEASE tell me what's in there?! I promise, I won't tell anyone!" he swore.

_Maybe I've been a little hard on him…_she thought to herself. "Alright, fine. Its your Christmas present!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooo!" he whispered.

"Open it now!" she commanded with her girly giggle.

"Okay!" he agreed, ripping open the paper and the box. Then, he reached in and pulled out a silver pokeball with a Pikachu engraved on it. "Wow, Mist… its nice!" he complimented happily. Finally, a pokeball Pikachu would go into!

"You like it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I do! Its really great!" he answered with a grin. 

After that followed a moment of silence. A thought wandered into Ash's head and he decided to listen to it.

"Misty, I've got your present here too!" he added. She looked at him quizzically.

"But… there are no presents here…" she tried to tell him. But he smiled at her harder.

"I think you'll enjoy this one…" he whispered as leaned over to kiss her. He touched his lips against her cheek and held it for a moment, then wrapped his hands around her and his head on her shoulder.

Misty was silent. So… he did care. She smiled helplessly.

Ash's face leaned into her shoulder. _Well… that was easier than I thought. I wonder what she's thinking now. _He stopped thinking as 2 tears dripped onto his neck from above. He lifted his head and looked up into her tear-filled eyes. "Wha-what's wrong, Misty?" he asked her.

Her voiced slipped and choked nervously. "I…. I love you too…" she mumbled, loud enough so only his ears could hear.

"Misty?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
